powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers High Seas
Power Rangers High Seas is the 30th season of Power Rangers coinciding with the series' 30th anniversary. The series is primarily based on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger S2. Story The High Seas Rangers use the "lost" powers of the 29 previous Power Ranger teams to fight the Armada, whose first wave of invasion forces were completely defeated by the older teams until they arrive with reinforcements and invade the Earth once more, and they must visit the past 29 teams to obtain more power to fight against the ever-determined Armada. As they continue collecting more Grand Powers, the High Seas Crew run into Marvelous' ex-crew mate and long-lost younger brother, Basco, who is also looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but he wants it all for himself. To that end, he betrayed his old crew and joined up with the Armada. He opposes the High Seas Rangers with his own set of Rangers Keys and his partner Sally, a monkey-like alien who can summon Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms. Eventually, Z.J., an Earthling and former Ranger, joins the crew as the newest High Seas Ranger, High Seas Silver, after obtaining his gear from a fallen Orion and three Grand Powers from three former Rangers (Tommy Oliver, Eric Myers and Trent-Fernandez Mercer). He acts as a mentor and father-figure to the rest of the High Seas Rangers. His knowledge of past Power Ranger teams aids the High Seas Rangers in their fight against the Armada and Basco. Characters Allies *Navi *Leanbow *Master Mao *Mentor Ji *Alpha 8 *Cassidy Cornell *Doctor K *Mitch *Gosei *Tensou *Ms. Appleby *Mr. Caplan *Jerome Stone *Captain Mitchell *Princess Shayla *Hayley *Anton Mercer *Boom *Piggy *Claire *Leelee *Phineas *Toby *Andrew Hartford *Donald Trump *Jeff Tracy *Ray "Brains" Hackenbacker *Fermat Hackenbacker *Zordon Ranger Legends |Z.J. |- | |David Trump |- | style="background-color: yellow; "|Element Fury Yellow |Hector Martinez |- | style="background-color: white; "|Element Fury White |Kylie Wylde |- | |Angie Famille |- | style="background-color: Blue; "|Thunderbird 2 Blue |Alan Tracy |- |style="background-color: green; "|Thunderbird 3 Green |Spike Skullovitch |- | style="background-color: yellow; "|Thunderbird 4 Yellow |Tin-Tin Kyrano |- | style="background-color: red; "|Thunderbird 6 Aero |Tanner Lopez |- | style="background-color: hotpink; "|Pink FAB Ranger |Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward |} Villans *Emperor Mavro *Prince Vekar *Damaras *Argus *Levira *Basco *X-Borgs *Brusiers *Vrak Arsenal Morphers *Legendary Morpher *Legendary Silver Morpher Multi-Use Devices *Ranger Keys Sidearms *Main 5 **High Seas Blaster **High Seas Saber *High Seas Silver **Silver Trident Team Blaster *Galleon Blaster Zords *Legendary Ultrazord **Legendary Superzord ***Legendary Megazord Dino Mode ****Legendary Megazord *****Galleon *****Jet Zord *****Wheeler Zord *****Racer Zord *****Sub Zord ****Q-Rex Drill ***Turbo Falcon Zord **Titanus Legendary Zords *Mystic Dragon *Delta Runner 1 *Red Lion Wildzord *Minizord *Red Falconzord Alternate Combinations: *Legendary Megazord Mystic Mode *Legendary Megazord Delta Mode *Legendary Megazord Wild Mode *Legendary Megazord Samurai Mode *Legendary Megazord Ninja Mode *Legendary Megazord Engine Mode *Legendary Megazord Fury Mode *Q-Rex Megazord Winger Mode *Q-Rex Battle Mode Episodes Episode titles in italics are temporary #The Pirates from Outer Space #The Worth of Earth #* Start of events leading to the Mystic Force tribute. #Magical Source #* Tribute to Power Rangers Mystic Force. #Joe's Challenge #Judgement #* Tribute to Power Rangers S.P.D.. #Call of the Jungle #* Tribute to Power Rangers Jungle Fury. #Spy Tactics #Wild Access #* Tribute to Power Rangers Wild Force. #A Samurai's Honor Part 1 #* Tribute to Power Rangers Samurai. #Shift into Turbo #* Tribute to Power Rangers Turbo. #A Traitor Appears #Clash of Rangers #A Silver Arrival #Return of the Q-Rex #Sixth Ranger Power #Ranger Fusion #The New World #* Tribute to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. #The Missing Jewel #* Tribute to Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. #To The Rescue #* Tribute to Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. #The Trouble with Pirates and Ninjas #* Tribute to Power Rangers Ninja Storm. #Mind Swap #* Tribute to Power Rangers Express Squad #A Furious Reunion Part 1 #* Tribute to Power Rangers Element Fury (Part 1). #A Furious Reunion Part 2 #* Tribute to Power Rangers Element Fury (Part 2). #Diva Tantrum #Dino Power #* Tribute to Power Rangers Dino Thunder. #Pirates Are Go #* Tribute to Power Rangers Thunderbirds/Mighty Thunderbirds. #Zeo Power #* Tribute to Power Rangers Zeo. #Combo Power #* Continuation of events from the Zeo tribute. #Double Trouble #Get in Gear #* Tribute to Power Rangers RPM. #Battle of a Prince Part 1 #Battle of a Prince Part 2 #Let's Rocket #* Tribute to Power Rangers In Space. #Back to the Past #* Tribute to Power Rangers Time Force. #The Lone Pirate #Ninjor's Return #* Tribute to Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (Part 1). #High Seas Punks #* Tribute to Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (Part 2). #The Limits of Betrayal #The Fated Showdown #The Grand Treasure #The Final Battle Part 1 #The Final Battle Part 2 Movies #Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers #Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers #Ultimate Alliance Specials #A Ranger Carol #* Tribute to Power Rangers Megaforce. #Red Ultimatum #* Tribute to Forever Red. Category:Series Category:RedLegend1